


Chase the Nightmares Away

by SiobhanHawthorne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiobhanHawthorne/pseuds/SiobhanHawthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3A finale. Derek gets an unexpected visit in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase the Nightmares Away

Derek startled awake as he heard the doorbell. The darkness told him the sun hadn’t risen yet, which made him check the time and he sighed when he saw that it was two in the morning. It was rare enough that someone would ring at his door during the day, so the fact that someone had come to see him in the middle of the night was both unexpected and worrying. Derek took a sniff to see if he recognised the person outside his door and he groaned when he realised exactly who it was. Derek hoped that it was something important, and not some dumb joke, otherwise there would be hell to pay for waking him up. He was putting a shirt and a pair of sweatpants on when the doorbell rang again. Derek was about to shout angrily that he was coming but he frowned when he noticed that the person’s heartbeat was fast. Too fast. He hurried to the door, opening it quickly.

There was Stiles, heart rate elevated as if he had been running. In fact, he probably had left in a hurry since he still was in his pyjamas bottoms and had only put a hoodie on. He also looked panicked, though for some reason, he relaxed immediately at the sight of Derek. Who was starting to get worried, what if something had really happened?

“Stiles. What’s wrong?” He immediately asked, voice still rough from sleep.

“Oh. Nothing. Everything’s fine,” the teenager replied, avoiding Derek’s eyes by looking at the door frame which, really, wasn’t anything exciting. Derek took a deep breath at the lie, which was so obvious that he didn’t need to listen to Stiles’ heart to know. Still, he was trying to be patient, because the human seemed… Upset.

“It’s the middle of the night, what happened?” Derek inquired with a much softer voice as he realised that getting angry wouldn’t help him obtain an explanation.

Stiles shrugged and started explaining. “Oh, you know, I was in the neighbourhood and…” But quickly stopped at the look Derek gave him. Right. He should probably tell the truth then. “I just. Wanted to make sure you were all right.” Then he mumbled something that Derek recognised as “nightmare.”

The werewolf crossed his arms, wondering what kind of nightmare would worry Stiles so much that he had to come to his place. He looked pretty worked up, even for a nightmare. Patiently, he made the remark that confused him the most. “You could have called.”

Stiles quickly shook his head. “Well, you see, I thought about it, but then, I realised that maybe you wouldn’t answer if you were… Sleeping, or whatever, and if that was the case, then I’d definitely think you had been kidnapped and all so it seemed better to just come and check.”

Derek arched a brow at the long and complex explanation. Obviously, Stiles had put some thoughts into it. Maybe not as much as he could have, however. “What if I hadn’t been here?” Derek couldn’t help but ask.

Stiles frowned and avoided Derek’s eyes once again. It seemed that in his hurry to come and check on Derek, he had not even thought about the possibility. After a few seconds of silence, he shrugged, embarrassed. “Anyway. Since you’re all right, I’ll be on my way then.”

“No, you won’t.” Derek immediately said, which stopped the teenager as he had been about to turn away and leave.

Stiles looked taken aback for a moment, confused and he searched Derek’s face for an answer. That was when the werewolf realised how their relationship had evolved: there had once been a time when Stiles would have been scared of such words, bordering on threats. His heart would have raced and Derek would have been able to smell his fear. Now, the only thing he could breathe was confusion. Derek sighed and pointed to Stiles’ hands. “You’re shaking. You shouldn’t even have driven here, so you’re not going back right now. Come in,” he said before moving away from the doorway.

Stiles looked down at his hands and winced a bit when he realised that indeed, his hands were shaking pretty badly. He clenched them into fists to try and stop the shivers but quickly saw it wasn’t working very well so he put his hands in his pockets. Then he walked in and couldn’t help look around curiously at Derek’s apartment. For some reasons, Stiles had been glad that Derek hadn’t moved back to the loft, a few weeks ago, when he had come back to Beacon Hills. Much like the Hale house, the loft had seemed too full of bad memories, darkness and pain. The new apartment was… Normal. For once, Stiles thought. It was small but cosy, with a modern living room (there even was a TV, it was a thing), a nice kitchen, a bathroom with an actual bathtub and a bedroom. Which Stiles had never seen because contrary to the loft, the bed wasn’t in the middle of the living room but behind a closed door. He tried not to think too much about the bedroom, where Derek slept, maybe read, daydreamed and probably… Yeah, thinking about it really wasn’t a good idea.

He turned to Derek only to see him walk into the kitchen. Stiles followed him, slightly confused since he had expected Derek to tell him to sit down somewhere and not make any noise while he went back to bed. But clearly the werewolf had other plans in mind. Stiles sat on one of the bar stools and looked at Derek rummaging through the cupboards and the fridge.

“How’s school?” Derek asked, surprising Stiles.

“Oh. You know, pretty much the same. Slightly calmer since nobody attacked Beacon Hills, these last two weeks.”

Derek paused for a bit before talking again, his back to Stiles. “And the others?”

Stiles did his best not to sigh. He knew that Derek hadn’t had a lot of contact with the others since he’d been back, apart from when they’d all fought Barrow together. Derek seemed intent on not interfering with Scott’s plans and pack, now that the latter was an Alpha. Isaac seemed too caught up in the smell of Allison’s shampoo and everything she did to care about anything else. Since Cora had stayed in South America, Derek was pretty much alone… Again. At least, Stiles was glad Peter wasn’t in the vicinity, he hadn’t seen him in ages and really didn’t want to.

“They’re all right. Scott’s doing his best and I guess we’re doing our best to help him.” He immediately winced at how that sounded, and that he might have implied that Derek hadn’t tried his best. Which definitely wasn’t true. He was about to add something to try and rectify his mistake but Derek turned around and handed him a mug, saying, “Good. Here you go. Sugar will help.”

Stiles blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, but no, there really was a mug of steaming hot chocolate in front of him. He took it gingerly, looking up at Derek in surprise for a few seconds, before his lips stretched into a smile at the idea of drinking a hot chocolate. “Thanks,” he whispered, wrapping his hands around the mug to warm them. “Really thoughtful of you,” he added.

Derek simply shrugged and went to the sink, probably to wash whatever dishes and cutlery he had used to make Stiles’ drink. Maybe he just wanted Stiles to be out of his place as soon as possible, but Stiles couldn’t help feeling all warm and happy that Derek had voluntarily made him a drink he liked without being prompted to. How things had changed from when Derek had made fun of him because he had brought a mug of hot chocolate during a meeting to plan an attack against some evil creature, arguing that it was a child’s drink. Which, no, because there was no such a thing as a “child’s drink”. He blew slightly on the warm liquid for a few seconds before taking a sip, smiling when he realised it was sweetened to his taste. Deciding not to look too much into it, Stiles glanced at Derek who had finished washing up. The werewolf tilted his head towards the living room and Stiles nodded before he slid off the stool carefully and followed him. Derek turned the TV on without a word – which wasn’t really a surprise – and sat on the sofa. Stiles did the same, making sure not to spill any hot chocolate and folding his legs below him. They stayed like that for almost an hour, both of them watching a random program about architecture and Stiles sipping his hot chocolate. Derek didn’t say a word and oddly enough, Stiles didn’t find the silence awkward or stifling. Indeed, by the end of the program he was feeling relaxed and even a little tired. Which was good, since he should really go back home to sleep for a few hours before it was time to wake up for school.

Stiles got up, and felt Derek watch him do so. He wasn’t sure what to say, slightly afraid at the idea of breaking the comfortable silence so he simply walked into the kitchen and washed the mug before leaving it to dry on the dish rack. When he turned to go back to the living room, he couldn’t help but startle at the sight of Derek leaning against the door frame, watching him. “Right. I’m gonna go, then.” Derek nodded and walked to the door with Stiles following him. Stiles looked at Derek one last time, whispering “Good night,” before slipping out the door and going back to his Jeep.

Later on, when Derek had already turned the TV and the lights off, and he was comfortable in bed, his phone rang. He quickly grabbed it, in case it was something urgent, and couldn’t help but smile as he read the text from Stiles, “Thanks.” He put his phone back on the bedside table and lay down comfortably against his pillows, glad to know that the idiot had safely made it to his room.

*

Two days later, when Derek came back from jogging in the woods, he frowned at the sight of a package on the floor in front of his door. It didn’t look like something that might have been sent through postal services, it was only a brown box. Derek checked but it didn’t smell suspicious at all, the smell was actually familiar and pretty sweet… He grabbed the box and unlocked his door quickly, walking inside and closing being himself. Derek went to the kitchen counter and opened it, a frown of confusion on his face as he saw the brownies, apparently home-made and wrapped in cling film. Seeing a note underneath them, he took the brownies out of the box and grabbed it. His lips stretched into a smile as he recognised Stiles’ handwriting. “ _Sugar’s good for you too, Sourwolf.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I've written anything so feel free to share any advice / comment you may have if you want =)


End file.
